fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Artas Nui
Artas Nui, zwane również Nieugiętym Miastem, to rozległa wyspa-miasto leżąca w środkowej części Wszechświata Matoran, pomiędzy Południowym Kontynentem, wyspami znajdującymi się na północ od Artidax i wyspy Keetongu oraz Daxią i wyspą Tren Kroma. Historia Początki Artas Nui tworzyły niegdyś małe wysepki, na których z czasem zaczęli się osiedlać podróżnicy z południowych wysp. Gdy liczba mieszkańców wzrosła, zaczęli oni budować mosty pomiędzy wyspami, by ułatwić komunikację. Na nowo powstałym lądzie zatrzymywali się również żeglarze, podróżujący z południa na północ lub odwrotnie. Po kilku tysiącach lat na Artas Nui można było znaleźć przedstawicieli niemal każdej rasy, od Matoran i Toa po Skakdi oraz Vortixx. Liczne osady oraz różnorodność mieszkańców, a także jego położenie na licznych szlakach, uczyniły z Artas Nui ważny ośrodek handlowy, co przyspieszyło jego rozwój. W czasie kształtowania się miasta, Artas Nui było podatne na różnorakie ataki. W tamtym okresie wyspy broniła grupa Toa pod przywództwem Arkina, który za swe zasługi został wybrany na władcę metropolii. Niedługo potem na wyspie osiedlił się Onu-Matoranin Vrex, a założona przez niego korporacja XONOX oraz liczne wpływy przekształciły Artas Nui w jedną z najnowocześniejszych wysp we Wszechświecie Matoran oraz zapewniły znaczącą pozycję w ogólnoświatowej gospodarce. 75 000 lat temu, liczba mieszkańców Artas Nui wynosiła już pół miliona. Był to czas, w którym Arkin został Turagą, a wyspy strzegła garstka Toa przybyłych zza oceanu. Inwazja najeźdźców z Południa Około 19 000 lat temu, Artas Nui stało się celem armii barbarzyńców z Południowych Wysp, którzy rozpoczęli swój plan podboju całego Wszechświata. W trakcie walk trwających kilka miesięcy, wyspa uległa ogromnym zniszczeniom, a wielu mieszkańców poniosło śmierć lub zostało wziętych do niewoli. Najważniejszy budynek metropolii, Kopuła Artas Nui, nie został jednak zdobyty, co pozwoliło przekształcić jego podziemia w kryjówki dla ludności, której udało się przeżyć. W końcowej fazie wojny, grupa pod dowództwem Toa Nero wyruszyła na ostateczne starcie z siłami najeźdźców, podczas gdy mieszkańcy Artas Nui pozostali w podziemiach pod opieką Toa Mali oraz Arctici. W trakcie starć, dwoje szpiegów Toa, Sharu oraz Tanith, trafiło do niewoli przeciwnika, Tanith została jednak uratowana przez Kernora i Auerieusa, choć nie udało im się ocalić jej towarzysza. Trójka Toa zmuszona była wrócić do podziemnej kryjówki, natomiast los reszty grupy szturmowej pozostał nieznany. Kilka tygodni później, mieszkańcy wyszli na powierzchnię, gdzie zastali jedynie ogromne pobojowisko. Uznawszy zagrożenie za minione, rozpoczęli oni stopniową odbudowę miasta. Dalszy rozwój 200px|thumb|left|Kompleks budynków na Artas NuiPrzez kolejne tysiące lat, na Artas Nui przybywali nowi osadnicy, w tym Toa, którzy mieli bronić miasta po śmierci jego wcześniejszych strażników w trakcie wojny. Jednocześnie korporacja Vrexa poszerzała swoją władzę na wyspie, niemal całkowicie pozbawiając niczego nieświadomych Arkina i jego Radę Artas Nui wpływów. W mieście zaczęła działać policja Skakdi, która oficjalnie strzegła porządku, lecz w rzeczywistości zajmowała się eliminacją wrogów Vrexa. Wyspa była także pod stałym nadzorem korporacji z powodu kamer obserwacyjnych umieszczonych w niemal każdej dzielnicy, a liczne telebimy i plakaty nieustannie szerzyły propagandę organizacji. Na wyspie, oprócz kilku Toa działających samodzielnie, działała również drużyna Toa Artas pod dowództwem przybyłego z wyspy Neitu Toa Zaldiara. W tym samym czasie XONOX pracował nad stworzeniem broni mającej zapobiec wybuchowi kolejnej wojny, niektóre z tych projektów wymykały się jednakże spod kontroli i drużyna Zaldiara musiała walczyć z nieudanym eksperymentem na Rahi, Karanakiem oraz zbuntowanym robotem bojowym o nazwie Soundrone, który został pokonany dopiero po kilku tygodniach. Prace korporacji nad bronią termiczną przekształciły również Szósty Dystrykt Artas Nui w skuty lodem i niezdolny do zamieszkania obszar. W tamtym czasie miastu zagrażała także grupa rozbójników ze Skakdi Spikorrem na czele, Toa Artas jednak go pokonali. W kolejnych latach drużyna zaczęła wykruszać się z powodu wewnętrznych konfliktów, aż wreszcie została ich tylko szóstka. Wkrótce potem grupa wpadła w pułapkę zastawioną przez istotę zwaną Glavusem i została zamordowana. Jedynym jej członkiem, który przeżył to wydarzenie, był Zaldiar, który wkrótce potem stał się poszukiwany przez kilka wpływowych osób na Artas Nui. Około 11 000 lat temu, Mroczni Łowcy Bane i Bandak, wynajęci przez Vrexa do odnalezienia dawnego lidera Toa Artas, zaczęli terroryzować miasto. Do walki z nimi stanęli Toa Hserg i Hikira, a także nowo przybyły na wyspę Toa Vox, który również poszukiwał Zaldiara. Ostatecznie Mroczni Łowcy zostali pokonani przez wojowników, choć Bane'owi udało się uśmiercić jednego z członków Gildii Matoran, Tahku. Bandak trafił do Więzienia Khaiba, skąd jednakże później uwolnił go inny Mroczny Łowca, Dominant. Kilka tygodni później, w metropolii miała miejsce seria przestępstw spowodowanych przez Spikorra, Karanaka i Soundrone'a. Wszystkich trzech uwolnili dawni członkowie Toa Artas, Taive oraz Tanith, szukający zemsty na Zaldiarze. Doprowadzili oni do zabójstwa Ga-Matoranki Elaineh, uprowadzenia Toa Arctici oraz kilku prób zamachów na życie Voxa oraz Hikiry, ostatecznie jednakże Toa Vox zmierzył się z nimi w ich kryjówce w Szóstym Dystrykcie, pokonując ich w walce i uśmiercając Taive'a. Po tych wydarzeniach, Tanith rozpoczęła współpracę z Vrexem, którego korporacja pracowała nad realizacją planu pewnego zleceniodawcy i przygotowywała się do podboju Wszechświata Matoran. W tym samym czasie w mieście działał gang Czarnych Kłów, którego przywódcą był Toska, zostali oni jednak rozbici przez Toa Voxa. Dziesięć lat później, XONOX uwolnił pierwsze drony - szeregowych żołnierzy armii, nad stworzeniem której pracował od kilku tysięcy lat jako część Armii Nowego Świata, mającej podbić Wszechświat Matoran wedle wizji zbuntowanego Toa Nero - które zaatakowały kilkoro Toa w poszczególnych dzielnicach miasta. Naprzeciw mobilizującej się armii stanęła grupa oporu pod przywództwem Toa Mali, która przypuściła atak najpierw na Kopułę Artas Nui, a następnie na zamek Tanith znajdujący się na jednej z wysepek otaczających miasto. Udało im się pokonać Vrexa, lecz Tanith zdołała uciec, a jednocześnie drony przypuściły swój atak na miasto i wiele innych wysp Wszechświata Matoran, rozpoczynając trwającą kilka lat wojnę. Wojna o Nowy Świat W ciągu kilku lat trwania wojny, niemal całe Artas Nui zostało zdominowane przez drony, które przekształciły Kopułę Artas Nui w główne centrum dowodzenia na wyspie, gdzie otrzymywano rozkazy z głównych siedzib Armii Nowego Świata na Uteau i Artidax. Mieszkańcy, którzy nie zostali uśpieni przez żołnierzy w tubach zastoju lub nie zginęli, skryli się w podziemnych jaskiniach, odkrytych wcześniej przez Toa podczas szturmu na kwaterę XONOX-u. Ucieczkę z wyspy uniemożliwiała blokada okrętów bojowych należących do floty generała Kraavosa. Cztery lata później, Kraavos przypuścił atak na Wielką Bibliotekę Artas Nui, skąd wykradł artefakt zdobyty niegdyś przez Nero i Arcticę. Przedmiot ten został później odzyskany przez wysłanych Arcticę, Voxa, Ragana oraz Rebisa i towarzyszącą mu Matorankę Dallę, wziętych wcześniej do niewoli przez drony. Artefakt okazał się być mapą do potężnego artefaktu, Słonecznego Kryształu, w którym podziemie dowodzone przez Auerieusa dostrzegło nadzieję na zakończenie wojny. Grupa składająca się z kilku Toa oraz załogi Matoran wyruszyła żaglowcem „''Chimera''” na poszukiwanie artefaktu, podczas gdy walka o przetrwanie na Artas Nui dalej trwała. Po około miesiącu, gdy walki na innych wyspach przyniosły zwycięstwo nad Armią Nowego Świata, wszystkie drony okupujące Artas Nui zostały wyłączone, co pozwoliło mieszkańcom metropolii odzyskać swoje dawne miasto. Lud Artas Nui rozpoczął kolejną odbudowę, jednocześnie powołano nową Radę Artas Nui, mającą sprawować stałą władzę i uniknąć doprowadzenia do wybuchu kolejnej wojny na wyspie. Krajobraz W krajobrazie wyspy dominują nowoczesne budynki okraszone licznymi neonami oraz wieżowce i drapacze chmur, których wysokość przekracza niekiedy nawet kilkaset bio. Im dalej w głąb wyspy, tym wyższe budowle, a nad wszystkimi góruje Kopuła Artas Nui, wyrastająca z centrum lądu. Miasto dzieli się na sześć dystryktów, będących niegdyś oddzielnymi wyspami, połączonych ze sobą mostami. W Pierwszym Dystrykcie, liczącym sobie najwięcej mieszkańców, znajdują się najważniejsze budowle, a także większość budynków mieszkalnych, które dominują również w Dystrykcie Drugim, Trzecim i Czwartym. Piąty Dystrykt to dzielnica przemysłowa, podobnie jak niegdyś Szósty Dystrykt, na skutek eksperymentów organizacji Vrexa został on jednak skuty całkowicie lodem. Transport pomiędzy dystryktami ułatwiają szybkie transportowce szynowe, Nui-Kanseny, podobne są również wykorzystywane do przewozu materiałów między Kopułą a Piątym Dystryktem. Większość linii brzegowej zajmują porty, na Artas Nui powstało również kilka sztucznych plaż zabezpieczonych bojami. Całe miasto otaczają także pomniejsze wysepki, niepołączone z resztą mostami. W większości są to gołe skały, choć niektóre z nich zostały przekształcone w takie obiekty jak złomowisko czy składowisko odpadów. Najważniejsze budowle Na Artas Nui znajduje się kilka ważnych konstrukcji. Należą do nich: *'Kopuła Artas Nui' - umiejscowiona w centrum wyspy, jest największą budowlą na Artas Nui, górującą nad pozostałymi. Niegdyś należała do kompleksu budynków korporacji Vrexa i znajdowały się w niej liczne hale produkcyjne oraz główne audytorium. Na czas Wojny o Nowy Świat przekształcono ją w fortecę dronów. Obecnie fabryki używane są przez Radę Artas Nui, by zapewnić dalszy rozwój wyspy oraz oraz lepszy komfort życia mieszkańców miasta. **'Wieża Centralna' - wieńcząca kopułę konstrukcja, w której niegdyś znajdowało się biuro Vrexa. W czasie wojny została zniszczona i zastąpiona nową, w której obecnie znajduje się siedziba Rady Artas Nui. **'Archiwa' - ciągnące się pod ziemią korytarze, w których składowane są nieudane lub porzucone projekty XONOX-u. *'Siedziba Turagi' - znajdująca się w Pierwszym Dystrykcie, jest drugą największą budowlą na wyspie. To tutaj zbierają się mieszkańcy miasta, kiedy władca ma coś ważnego do obwieszczenia, lub też kiedy chcą zaczerpnąć jego rady. *'Wielka Biblioteka' - obszerna baza danych, jedna z najstarszych budowli na Artas Nui. Znajdują się w niej liczne księgi historyczne oraz artefakty przywiezione z innych wysp. Miejsce obdarzane jest specyficzną czcią, wielu mieszkańców uważa je nawet za święte. *'Stadion Nui' - główne centrum rozrywki Artas Nui. Jest to miejsce w którym odbywają się mecze Akilini, zawody w rzucaniu dyskiem oraz strzelaniu do celu, a także różne festiwale i inne ważne uroczystości. *'Kaplica Onumoko' - wybudowana jako jedna z pierwszych budynków na wyspie, jest miejscem, w którym mieszkańcy mogą medytować, oddać cześć Wielkiemu Duchowi lub uczcić pamięć poległych. *'Więzienie Khaiba' - zakład karny Artas Nui oraz siedziba policji Skakdi. *'Kuźnia Astavar' - główna budowla Piątego Dystryktu, po wojnie w pełni podległa Syndykatowi. Mieszkańcy Na Artas Nui mieszkają przedstawiciele niemalże każdej rasy Wszechświata Matoran. Najliczniejszą grupą są Matoranie (56% mieszkańców), Vortixx (14%) oraz Skakdi (13%). Pozostałe 17% stanowią inne rasy, takie jak Toa, Steltianie, Rithianie czy Południowcy. Ze względu na występowanie na wyspie różnych gatunków, można tu znaleźć wiele nietypowych i niebezpiecznych istot, zwłaszcza w biedniejszych dzielnicach. Prawo Artas Nui nie reguluje wielu aspektów życia. Karane są morderstwa, kradzieże, czy inne przestępstwa, chociaż w biedniejszych dzielnicach niewielu dba o porządek. Choć na wyspie działa policja Skakdi, w praktyce jedynymi osobami strzegącymi prawa są mieszkający na Artas Nui Toa - nie są oni jednak w stanie zapobiec wszystkim incydentom. Organizacje Artas Nui jest także siedzibą wielu organizacji, z których każda ma mniejszy lub większy wpływ na życie wyspy. Są to między innymi: *'Rada Artas Nui' - grupa sprawująca oficjalną władzę na wyspie. W jej składzie znajdują się takie osoby jak Turaga Arkin czy Toa Auerieus. *'Syndykat' - organizacja powstała ze szczątków korporacji XONOX oraz jej sprzymierzeńców w trakcie Wojny o Nowy Świat. *'Gildia Matoran' - stowarzyszenie zrzeszające Matorańskich handlarzy z Artas Nui. *'Policja Skakdi' - powołana przez Vrexa do utrzymywania porządku na wyspie, w rzeczywistości zajmowała się eliminacją każdego, kto ośmielił się sprzeciwić lub zagrozić Onu-Matoraninowi. Obecnie podległa Radzie Artas Nui. *'Khakkhara Nui' - organizacja terrorystyczna powołana do życia po Wojnie o Nowy Świat, sprzeciwiająca się obecnym rządom Rady oraz Syndykatu i samemu próbująca przejąć władzę na wyspie. Dawne: *'XONOX' - światowa korporacja założona przez Vrexa, w praktyce sprawowała całkowitą władzę na wyspie do czasu Wojny o Nowy Świat. Wraz z klęską Armii Nowego Świata rozpadła się, lecz jej szczątki uformowały wraz z innymi zwolennikami Armii Syndykat. *'Toa Artas' - drużyna Toa broniąca wyspy po wojnie z Południowcami, została rozbita, a wielu jej członków zamordowanych. *'Czarne Kły' - grupa przestępcza działająca na Artas Nui około pięć lat przed Wojną o Nowy Świat. Znani mieszkańcy Pojawienia *''W niewoli'' (wspomniane) *''Początek wędrówki'' (wspomniane) *''Podróż ku przeznaczeniu'' *''Kodeks'' *''Maska kłamstw'' *''Niedobitki'' *''Poszukiwania nadziei'' Autor *Voxovan *-Trynee. - grafika wyspy Kategoria:Lokacje Kategoria:Vox22